Scarlet
Scarlet was born May 16th, 2010. She is three years of age and is currently in the Blazing Deserts Pride. Her parents are Thorn and Mau, who are both deceased. Her littermates are Rosa, Sky, Cara, and Thistle. As a young cub Thistle was killed by the most dominant of the three males in the Blazing Deserts Pride. The male that killed Thistle was Dunbi, the largest male. Thistle was not Dunbi's son. However, Rosa, Sky, Cara and Scarlet all managed to survive into adulthood, also not being Dunbi's kin. Even though Scarlet was a bit smaller than most females her age, she was stubborn, slightly aggressive, and much stronger than she looked. Little more is known about Scarlet's younger life. Thorn was killed when the three males that currently run the pride invaded their territory and chased off all males in the Blazing Deserts. It was odd and for a long time most females in the pride shunned the foreign males. Eventually some did mate with them, including two of Scarlet's sisters, Rosa and Cara. Scarlet continued to stay uninterested in the males, too focused on hunting and keeping herself alive. By June 24th, 2013, all females in the pride except the two sisters, Scarlet and Sky had mated with the males. One other female, Akianu, had also not mated with the males. Scarlet did most of her hunting by herself, for that was when she did it best. Often she would go out alone during sunset, and arrive full-bellied near dawn. Soon Sky ended up mating with one of the males. Eventually Akianu tried to mate with the males, but was rejected for an unknown reason. After many attempts and fails, Akianu finally left the Blazing Deserts Pride. She was either chased out or left on her own. Scarlet still had not mated with any of the males. Fearing that if she didn't make a move soon, she would get chased out, Scarlet began to show the males she was interested. Mushani, one smaller male who was below Dunbi in ranks of power, was first to catch on to Scarlet's signs. He was first to try to mate with Scarlet, but he was interrupted by Dunbi. Mushani and Dunbi got into a small quarrel. While the two were fighting, the third male, Shanier tried to mate with Scarlet. He failed when Scarlet dashed off, the reasons unknown. Most likely she still wasn't comfortable in her position. The next few attempts the males made all failed. By August 3rd, 2014, both Dunbi and Shanier were sick and weak. Mushani had left the pride at night, when he could have stayed and raised his rank by chasing the two males out. Scarlet was out hunting by herself near the dried stream when she caught sight of a male lion across the river. She was cautious yet curious, as was he. For a few weeks he silently monitored the pride, making his presence clear all the while. Dunbi had become very sick, and had given up on eating, for he couldn't keep anything down. The male who had been stalking the pride was Boulder, a loner who had left his own pride. After seeing how weak both the males were, especially Dunbi, Boulder made his attack. He and Dunbi fought for awhile, but Dunbi was so weak he lost and was badly wounded. He was chased off, and later died on the Blazing Desert's territory. Shanier fled right away after seeing Boulder. The male was often a coward. Boulder turned to all the females, but all except Scarlet had cubs. Boulder did what male lions do, and killed all the cubs except for onkly few that were old enough to fight back. All females in the pack had developed a grudge for Boulder, including Scarlet. Soon Scarlet began to actually come into heat however. She was first to mate with Boulder, surprising the pride members, especially Rosa, Cara, and Sky.